Happy Birthday
by Winda Kudo
Summary: Apa yang kau pikirkan saat tahu kau melupakan hari yang sangat spesial untuk orang terdekatmu? Pasti kau akan berpikir, bahwa masih akan ada banyak lagi tahun untuk mengatakannya. Pernahkah kau melupakan hari ulang tahun orang terdekatmu? Jika tidak, bisa jadi kau beruntung. Tapi... Jika iya, bagaimana jika hari itu merupakan hari terakhirmu untuk bisa mengucapkannya, sementara kau


_Apa yang kau pikirkan saat tahu kau melupakan hari yang sangat spesial untuk orang terdekatmu?_

_Pasti kau akan berpikir, bahwa masih akan ada banyak lagi tahun untuk mengatakannya._

_Pernahkah kau melupakan hari ulang tahun orang terdekatmu?_

_Jika tidak, bisa jadi kau beruntung. Tapi..._

_Jika iya, bagaimana jika hari itu merupakan hari terakhirmu untuk bisa mengucapkannya, sementara kau lupa?_

_Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau terlambat untuk mengatakannya?_

_Atau bahkan, kau justru bukan mengatakan hal yang sangat ingin didengar olehnya._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Rate M buat jaga-jaga, tema cerita standar, deskripsi kualitas rendah, Author abal & gak mutu.**

**Happy reading, readers!**

**Don't forget to RnR.**

**Happy Birthday**

Satu jam berlalu sejak pertemuan sepasang kekasih yang telah lama bersama itu, di sebuah taman. Tapi sepertinya di antara mereka tidak ada yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana. Masing-masing dari mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan kegiatannya masing-masing. Si pemuda yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sementara si gadis sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya sendiri. Entah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, tapi terkadang ia bisa tersenyum, bahkan mengumpat dengan sedirinya. Lama-lama habis sudah kesabaran pemuda yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Dengan segenap hati ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Sakura/Sasuke." Panggil pemuda dan gadis itu secara bersamaan.

Wow. Sungguh di luar dugaan. Seketika itu senyum pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengembang dengan sendirinya. Akhirnya gadisnya akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Sebuah kata yang sangat ingin didengarnya semenjak tadi.

"Kau duluan, Sakura." ucap Sasuke dengan semangat.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau tahu, Ino mengundang seorang penyanyi terkenal untuk pesta ulang tahunnya nanti. Wah, aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya." Jawab Sakura tak kalah semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Deg!

Seketika itu tubuh Sasuke menegang mendengar jawaban Sakura. Bukan. Bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan Sasuke. Haha, pasti gadis itu sengaja ingin mempermainkannya terlebih dahulu. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ya, pasti. Sasuke yakin akan hal itu.

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura seadanya.

Mungkin harus ia yang memulai. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis sambil menatap Sakura.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu untukku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, mulai membalik pertanyaan.

Perlahan senyuman gadis itu mengembang. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlutut di hadapan Sasuke. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk meraih pipi kiri Sasuke. Sementara tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu masih terdiam menunggu kelanjutan dari kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Jawab gadis yang masih mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya.

Tidak perlu kau katakan itu, Sakura. Sasuke sudah sangat tahu bahwa kau mencintainya. Yang ditunggu Sasuke adalah pernyataan yang diucapkan sekali dalam setahun. Sebuah kalimat yang cukup sederhana tapi bermakna kau selalu mengingat orang itu. Oke. Baiklah, kita coba sekali lagi.

"Apa kau ingat tanggal berapa ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Masih mencoba bersabar menghadapi kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja. Inikan tanggal 23. Ah! Celaka! Aku baru ingat, aku kan memiliki janji dengan klient jam 3 sore ini. Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau telah mengingatkanku. Sekarang saja sudah hampir jam setengah tiga." Ucap Sakura seraya bangkit dari hadapan Sasuke. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, Sasuke. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi." Lanjutnya seraya mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke di taman itu.

Sementara Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya semula. Menatap punggung gadis yang telah lama menjadi kekasihnya. Sepertinya semua dugaannya tadi salah. Sepertinya ia harus mengingatkan gadis itu.

Dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah jauh melangkah di depannya. Saat ia akan memanggil Sakura, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah mobil sedan yang melaju dengan cepat ke arah Sakura. Tanpa peduli resiko apa yang akan di hadapinya nanti, Sasuke terus berlari ke arah Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

'_Cepat. Cepat. Cepat.' _Batin Sasuke, seiring dengan jaraknya yang semakin dekat dengan Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung meraih lengan Sakura dan menariknya, hingga mau tak mau Sakura harus jatuh terduduk di jalanan beraspal itu. Sementara Sasuke malah terdorong ke depan dan mobil itu pun semakin dekat dengannya.

"Sasuke! Awas!" teriak Sakura.

CKIIITT!

BRAAK!

Kejadian ini berlalu begitu cepat bagi Sakura. Hingga ia sadari, orang yang amat sangat dikenalnya terbaring bersimbah darah tepat di depan matanya. Kemeja putih pemuda itu sudah bercampur dengan warna merah dari si pemakainya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura mendekati sosok orang yang menyelamatkannya itu. Keadaannya sungguk memilukan. Wajah dan tubuhnya penuh luka. Mulai dari dahi, mata kiri, hidung, serta mulutnya yang terus memuntahkan darah segar. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti Sakura tidak bisa mengenali penyelamatnya lagi.

Seakan tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri, Sakura kembali jatuh terduduk tepat di sebelah tubuh Sasuke. Dengan tangan yang tak hentinya bergetar, ia mencoba menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang berlumuran darah. Air matanya mulai mengalir saat melihat dengan jelas darah itu terus mengalir dari luka di tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura dengan suaranya yang mulai serak.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke membuka matanya meskipun hanya mata kanannya saja. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Sasuke berusaha menggerakan tangannya untuk memegang tangan Sakura yang berada di wajahnya.

"Hei, Sakura." panggil Sasuke parau.

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar panggilan Sasuke seakan berusaha mendengarkan suara pemuda itu. Tangannya yang telah berhasil digenggam Sasuke kini malah balik menggenggam tangan yang mulai terasa dingin itu. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus rambut raven pemuda itu.

"Hei, Sakura. Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura merasa _de javu_ dengan pertanyaan itu. Dengan cepat ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu. Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sakura mulai tak sanggup menahan isakannya.

"A-Aku tahu itu, Sakura. Dan aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi ada hal lain yang ingin kudengar darimu. Tapi sepertinya kau lupa. Baiklah, tidak apa. Aku mengerti." Jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang semakin parau namun masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Sakura. "Te-terima kasih. Selamat tinggal, Sakura." lanjut Sasuke dengan suaranya yang semakin lirih bersamaan dengan napasnya yang juga mulai terdengar lirih dan mulai tiada.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya. Sasuke sudah tiada? Ada hal lain yang ingin didengar olehnya? Ada yang terlupakan? Sakura semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Perlahan ia melihat tanggal yang tertera di jam tangan Sasuke. Tanggal 23 pukul 15.10? Seluruh tubuh gadis itu menegang secara tiba-tiba. Ia baru saja teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pastinya dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"Se-selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke..." ucap gadis itu sembari meluapkan kesedihannya di atas dada sang kekasih yang kini telah tiada. Tangisanya semakin keras saat mengingat kebodohannya yang lupa pada hari penting Sasuke.

'_Maaf telah melupakan ulang tahunmu, Sasuke...' _Batin Sakura.

**The End**

**Bacotan author:**

**Aaargh! Kenapa ceritanya jadi begini?! *depresi***

**Malu! Malu! Malu! *teriak gila***

**Ah, iya. Salam buat para senpai di FanFiction. *bungkuk-sebungkuk-bungkuknya***

**Akhirnya bisa juga gabung dikeluarga besar FanFiction! Yeeee! *prok. prok. prok***

**Sebelumnya author minta maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita.**

**Cerita ini murni pemikiran author sendiri.**

**Yah, sekedar curhatan gila dihari ultah gitu deh.**

**Makasih buat readers yang udah mau meluangkan waktu membaca cerita author baru nan abal ini.**

**Makasih buat someone special yang biasa saya panggil mbak bro, yang udah mau mendukung saya meskipun tanpa dia sadari.**

**Mbak bro: siapa yang dukung loe?! Ge-er banget!**

**Saya: jaharaaa... *plak***

**Buat Lisna sohib saya yg ultah tanggal 2 Februari ini, maaf ya karna udah telat ngucapin HBD. Saya benar2 lupa. hehehehe**

**Lisna: gue gak mau maafin loe!**

**Saya: kok gitu?**

**Lisna: ultah gue aja kapan, kenapa baru sekarang publish cerita yang loe janjiin?!**

**Saya: gue 'kan dilema antara publish ato gak.**

**Makasih juga buat teman sekelas dan sebangku saya yang jadi informan tentang drama koera yang bisa memancing inspirasi saya dalam membuat cerita.**

**Terakhir, berhubung saya masih baru di dunia per-fanfic-an mohon bantuannya untuk membuat saya bisa menghasilkan cerita yang lebih bermutu dari ini. Dengan cara ketik: reg (spasi) bantuan kirim ke hati masing2. *plak.***

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, readers...**

**Terima kasih, arigatou, thank you, Danke, gomawo, kamsahamnida. *bungkuk sebungkuk-bungkuknya lagi.***


End file.
